


Victim

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, demon!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set somewhere in season 5) Sam is abducted and beaten by some angels who want him to say yes to lucifer. When Sam refuses, they feed him buckets of demon blood and release him. Now Dean has to help him through an extra demonic detoxing. (This isn't meant to be a long, detailed fanfic, just a little something I'm writing because I'm bored.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had been missing for two weeks. Dean had left him in the car while he made a bathroom run at some random ass gas station. He kept thinking to himself, why did I leave him? With the angels and demons running wild and the Winchester's being trapped in the center of their apocalyptic bull crap, why the HELL did he leave Sam alone for even a second? He had contacted every hunter he knew and practically begged that they kept an eye out for his little brother and yet, Sam had failed to be found.

Now Dean was perched on the edge of his crappy motel bed, anxiously tapping his fingers on his leg as he awaited calls with any news about Sam. He considered praying to Cas, AGAIN, but decided against it. What would he do if he never found Sam? Dean groaned and pushed the thought away. Sam was out there somewhere.....unless he was dead. Dean tightly squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. Nope, that thought was worse. His heart leaped at the familiar sound of his phone ringing. He scrambled to the other side of the bed and answered. He clutched the device with both hands, some part of him thinking it would bring Sam closer to him.

"Hello?" He answered hopefully. "Dean?" The low, tired voice of Sam said. Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sammy, man, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice." He released a shaky laugh. Sam moaned in pain through the phone. Dean's face hardened in worry. "Sam? What's wrong? What the hell happened?" Dean questioned frantically. "I was abducted by a few angels. They-uugghh.....I'm not doing so good, Dean." Sam replied slowly, each word a bit muffled as if they were being spoken through clenched teeth. "Okay, okay, it's gonna be alright. Just tell me where you are an I'll pick you up." Dean spoke softly but with a burning need to have Sam in his arms. Sam recited his address and hung up the phone.

Dean sprinted to the impala and tore away from his motel. As he drove his thoughts became more agitated and rage filled. The angels had no right to screw with their lives. Dean internally promised himself that he would gut the next angel that arrogantly sauntered into his line of vision. He angrily slammed his hand on the wheel. After a few moments of heavy breathing, he stroked the wheel and muttered "sorry, baby. Those winged dicks are gonna pay for taking Sam." He pulled over at the sight of Sam standing next to a pay phone. The orange lighting from the street light illuminated the horror story that his body told. His plain, black t-shirt was sliced in multiple places, slashed bits of his skin were slicked with dark blood, his hair was disheveled and singed in some spots, he was spotted in dark bruises, he had a black eye, and there was dried blood crusted around his mouth.

He was shaking. And not just when your cold, but he was practically VIBRATING. What the hell did they do to him? His pupils were dilated to the point that his eyes appeared black. Dean fumbled for the door handle and pulled. He ripped the door open and jogged to Sam. Dean ignored the blood and sweat that he was coated in and pulled him into a desperately needed hug. Sam hunched his back and set his chin on Dean's shoulder. "Sammy, what did they do to you?" Dean voiced his thoughts. Sam was breathing heavily, air entering his lungs in ragged gasps. Dean patted Sam's back and pulled away, keeping his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam's eyes slid to the car and he gestured to it with his hand. "We should go." He said in a strained voice. 

Dean nodded and began to turn. Sam took a step forward and his eyes rolled back in his head. His body jerked and crashed to the ground. "Sam!" Dean yelled worriedly. He knelt down and wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulders. "Let's get you out of hear." He whispered. He crammed Sam into the passenger seat and slid into the drivers seat. He started the car and drove back towards the motel he was staying at. Throughout the drive, Dean kept glancing at Sam's beaten form like he couldn't believe he was there. When they were pulled into the motel parking lot, Dean shook Sam's shoulder. His eyes sluggishly opened and squinted in the darkness. "Wha' happen?" Sam slurred. "You passed out, dude. We're at my motel, I'm gonna patch you up." He explained softly. 

Sam blinked and nodded weakly. "'Kay. Help?" He requested, his eyebrows crinkling together in pain. Dean exited the impala and strode over to Sam's door. He opened it and helped Sam out. They slowly made their way into the motel room, where Dean gently placed Sam on his bed. He patched Sam up, as promised, and when Sam exited the shower, he lounged in a chair across from the bed. "So....they tortured you?" Dean fiddled with his gun as he spoke. Sam nodded exhaustedly. "Why?" Sam sighed and straightened his back. "They said they would stop if I said yes to lucifer. When they were done with me, they just dumped me on the side Of the road. I guess they wanted to "give me a taste" of what was to come if I didn't say yes." He whispered. Dean shook his head. "One day I'm gonna kill those no good assholes." He fumed. "Dean..." Sam started, his vice laced with fear and shame. Dean lifted his eyes to meet Sam's.

Sam dropped his head and gazed at his palms. "When I still refused after the torture, th-they did something else...." Dean shrugged nonchalantly even though his heart was racing. "What is it?" He asked. "I didn't want to, I tried, you gotta believe me, Dean, I tried SO HARD to stop them. I-I was just so w-weak after all the bea-beatings and I just couldn't-" he rambled and was interrupted by a sob. Sam covered his face with his large, shaking hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Dean. I'm sorry." He repeated and sniffled Dean got to his feet and moved in front of Sam. "Sam, what did they do?" He asked in a solemn, serious voice. Sam uncovered his tear stained face and shook his head. "They fed me Demon blood, Dean. Buckets and buckets and buckets of demon blood." He spat the words angrily. 

"Don't hate me" Sam pleaded, his voice cracked miserably. Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his shaking form. "Never." He muttered passionately. Sam clutched Dean's shirt. "Dean?" He whispered. "Yeah, Sammy?" Dean's breath moved a couple of Sam's stray hairs. "I think this time might be different. I heard the angel's talking and they said my eyes kept turning black. I-I don't know what's gonna happen to me-what I might do." He said fearfully. Dean pulled away and moved over to his own bed. Sam wiped tears away with his hands. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you, or anybody around you. Ya' know why?" Sam sniffed and closed his bloodshot eyes. "'Cause I'm awesome." Dean replied. He shut off his light and fell asleep to the soothing sound of Sam's breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

dean awoke breathless and with a bruising pressure around his throat. He choked out a gasp that left him with even less air. His eyes snapped open and his hands scrambled to find the source of his pain. His heart raced and his fingertips met skin. dean's vision cleared enough to see a man-Sam-looming over him, his hands wrapped tightly over Dean's neck. Dean scratched viciously at Sam's wrists, the lines of red spotted with blood. sam's face was a deep red and sweating. It was contorted to one of boiling rage. His black eyes glistened in the dark. Dean reached his shaking hand up and pressed it against the flushed skin of Sam's face. "S-aaghh-mmy" he forced past his trembling lips. Dean bored his eyes into Sam's as he mentally begged him to stop. Sam's head cocked to the side curiously and his brow drew together. His lips silently formed a word as his hands loosened a bit. Dean balled his hand into a fist and connected the hit with Sam's head. Sam grunted and rolled off the bed, his body making a thumping noise when it hit the ground. Dean coughed multiple times and gasped for air. He swung his legs over the bed and stood in front of Sam. He rubbed his sore throat as he watched Sam clench his eyes shut and grab his head. "GAAAGGHHHH!!!" He screamed as he squeezed his head between his hands. Sam's eyes opened to reveal his normal, human, hazel irises. Sam kept a hand to his temple and scrambled backwards on his hands and knees. He pressed his back against the wall and held his hands up defensively in front of his face. Sam shook with fear and his wild demeanor made him seem more like an animal than human. "S-so-sorry....." He moaned. "I-I can-can't-di-didnt m-mean..." He sputtered with a shaky voice.

Dean took a step towards Sam. "Sam, it'll be oka-" his scratchy voice was interrupted by a merciless fit of coughing. He hunched his back over and laid a hand on his knee for support. He straightened up and took another step towards Sam. "NO, STOP, DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He yelled as he flinched violently. Dean put his hands up, palms facing out and continued stepping closer. Sam pulled his knees to his chin and curled in on himself. Dean kneeled down in front of him, his hands lowering to his sides. "Sammy?" His voice rasped. Sam jerked his head away from Dean. "p-please get ba-back" he heard Sam whisper. Dean slumped against the wall beside Sam and slid into a sitting position. He rested his hand on his knee and sighed. When Sam's shaking slowed, Dean spoke. "Wanna tell me what the hell that was?" Sam kept his head turned away from Dean. A moment of silence passed between them. "I was having a nightmare...I-I don't even remember what it was about, but-" he shook his head and continued. "I woke up and I was on your bed and my-my hands were...I was STRANGLING you, Dean, im so, so sorry." Dean cleared his throat and swiped his fingertips across his throat. "Your eyes were black. It was the demon blood, not you." Dean said determinately. Sam slowly stood and walked across the room. "What are you doing?" Dean asked suspiciously. Sam ignored him and walked out the door. After about five minutes of waiting for Sam to return, Dean whispered "screw it" and strode out the door. He froze when he saw Sam leaning against the back of the impala with two chains in both hands that reached his feet.

"No." Dean immediately said as he walked towards Sam. His face was set in a stony mask of determination. Sam fumbled with the chains, causing a clinking noise. "I hurt you....I tried to kill you. It would just be until the demon blood is out of my system." He shrugged and bit his lip absentmindedly. "No big deal." He said.  
"No big deal? SAM, we're talking about chaining you up!" He yelled incredulously. Sam peered around him to check for people. "We can't do it here. It might.....draw too much attention..." Sam muttered robotically. Dean threw his hands up and slammed them back against his sides. He paced for several seconds with his hands on his hips and turned back to Sam. He spoke when he knew the anger had dissolved. "You've got a point, but it's not like we've got a mobile panic room" he reasoned. Sam scanned Dean's face, regret and pain masking his own when his eyes drifted to the row of light bruises blossoming on Dean's neck. "I've actually got an idea" he informed Dean uncomfortably. After they packed up their things and checked out of the motel they hit the road with Sam driving. Sam had turned the radio up to rid the compact area of the awkward silence, but it couldn't be diminished. They were driving on an empty road surrounded by woods when Sam backed the car into reverse. He drove straight into a trail. "Woah, woah, you're not wanting to be chained up in the woods?" Dean turned down the music and asked. Sam shrugged and concentrated on driving. They reached an empty clearing with a patchy field. "Perfect" Sam mumbled as he stopped the impala.

As Sam moved to open the door, Dean put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Sam turned to him with a guilty expression. "Dude, are you serious about this?" Dean asked with concern laced into his deep voice. Sam nodded and exited the car. Dean put his face in his hands. Would he really be able to let Sam do this? He sighed in defeat. He knew Sam wouldn't allow him to have a say after the incident that morning. He grunted as he moved out of the car and stretched. Sam already had the chains in his hands.


End file.
